Mythical Few 3: Rebirth
by imagine-tht
Summary: FINALE! The darkness has come and the light is dimming. All hope is put on a lost soul. War has finally come to the Isle. The Astraea girls fight for their lives as they rush to end the war, with allies old and new. Old magic stirs amongst them. The fight has come. Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is finally. Sorry to keep you waiting, though please don't expect regular updates as I am still writing much of the story. This is just to tide you over and reassure you that I am still writing. This one has been hard to write, trying to figure where this story goes and how to put it all together. Well enough of me blabbing. Please enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or MSGM. They belong to their respective owners. All I own is the story line.**

* * *

**MYHICAL FEW 3: REBIRTH**

**Prologue**

_It has been a matter of weeks since I had come to the Isle. Such a short time and everything has changed, both personally and universally. I am no longer who I was, let alone what. From human I came to what I am today. I have been asked if I would choose it all over again and I reply the same way all the time. 'For Her I would do anything.' As I stand on the highest point overlooking the vastness before me, I see the change that is befalling here. I remember from my first brief visit, that all was serene and normal in its everyday tranquillity. How quickly that disappeared. On a new dawn, came forth the darkness of war with the evil of souls as its soldiers. Yet I have seen the best of souls rise to the challenge of defending their homes and family. Quick skirmishes and brief attacks have engaged us and each time we have succeeded in pushing them back. We are holding. For now. _

_I may sound selfish when I say that this matters least to me. I will defend and fight if I must, but my heart and goals lie beyond this battlefield now. I may not know where but I know that out there is the bravest and strongest person I have ever known. I hope…no…I believe with all my heart that She is still alive and like us fighting to be free. I wish to be by her side once more, to see her smile, hear her laugh and to feel her warmth. I felt complete for such a short time; loving and being loved so completely, that it feels like a dream. My only consolations is when I look in a mirror and see my changed form and until I do it doesn't feel real in the least. _

_It is not only me that feels Her absence keenly. Her family are searching when they can, her brother even more so and I go with him. Together we search, past places of previous keep and even in the most unlikely of places. No luck seems to come our way. Yet never do we give up. I have learnt from him, as well as others, how to control my new gifts both in and out of battle. I don't enjoy it when I fight and use them, I guess not many do. However if I am to be of any help I will do what I must. I have my new sibling to guide me; my new family will stand by me. For that I am thankful._

_Family aren't the only ones who stand firm beside me. I know that friends of ours that still lodge at the school want to be a part of this. Their friendship and care reach me even here. My oldest and dearest friend left to give them news a few days after my bonding, no words of hope did she take back just the reassurance that all was well and events were set in motion. My brother travels the human world more than I, bringing me news of what the Few are up to and how badly they are suffering with the darkness. Squads are stretched thin, barely keeping our secret under wraps. Even I have heard that the youngest of the Few are being targeted. Such innocence they steal away. _

_My new family and the Council too, have warned that Astraea will be targeted soon. We had stood firm against the darkness, winning a few battles of our own signalling our disapproval of this war. The more I think about it, the more it looks like their tying up loose ends and leaving no room or love left for Her to come back to. I wonder where my friends will go. I know that two of my newest friends have left Astraea to continue fighting with their own, much to the dismay of their families. Friendship is a powerful thing to behold. _

_We stand firm against the rising darkness. We will not bow nor will we run. The light will shine even stronger, more brightly than before covering both realms in its splendour. My lost love, hidden from my sight I will find and nothing can stand in my way when I do. Alone I can never be. Someone is always by my side, whether in spirit or flesh. The journey for our lives, our freedom, our home but more so our love, has begun. _

* * *

Two loud knocks broke the quiet and sleep filled room. Under the sheets a figure moved, somewhat slowly, but it moved. The door clicked open and moved inward just a fraction, not enough to see inside but wide enough for sound to penetrate.

"It's morning. I'll be waiting by the portal sister." A soft male voice said as he then shut the door closed

The shuffling and movement became more apparent as the once asleep figure, was trying to get up and out of their comfy setting. Finally after untangling themselves from the sheets, with sleep filled eyes they tottered over to another door, where when opened revealed a simple but elegant bathroom. After a while out walked a much awake and sombre person heading straight towards the wardrobe where they put on a simple black t-shirt, black jeans with some military style boots to finish it off. A grey jacket was then draped over a chair ready to be worn when needed. In front of a mirror they sat trying to tame their hair as well as it could be. Silver hair that hung to the waist was being combed in a rhythmic motion and amongst the vast silver there was a red streak of hair from tip to end, quite distinct and unusual so that when the young woman tied her hair up it was plain to see.

Yellow gold flecked eyes stared at her reflection; a glazed look took over them whilst she sat there in contemplation. Her mind was a whirl of different things, places, past and future. The similarity between her thoughts was easy to see. It was of a red head with red gold flecked eyes and a huge smile adorning her cute face. Her mind recalled their days of peace, their schooling days, bringing a small smile to her own face, even though it held more sadness than joy. As it always did her thoughts became darker and filled with pain, her heart ached with grief and worry overshadowing the smallest hope she still clutched tight. Shaking her head to stop herself from becoming depressed, she finished with getting herself ready as she shook her jacket on and walk out of her room.

The young woman dodged a horde of small people as soon as she stepped out the door. Rolling her eyes a little at the rushed attitude she dodged and weaved past them, heading towards the portal where her brother was waiting. Her feet knew the way as her eyes scanned the corridors. Apart from the dwarves that lived there, there were the new recent additions; all of whom were rushing along the narrow corridors in all directions. Some were loaded down with weapons; others had other items ranging from bandages to food as they transported it from one place to another. The one thing that stood out to her was the lack of happiness in the air as smiles and laughter was missing. The air was thick with tension and suspense. They were all waiting. Waiting for the sound of anything but the silence; this had struck their homes and chilled the air. All of them were watching the horizon for the incoming shadows of darkness to strike, which had appeared but a few days before. Black heavy clouds signalled their approach, with lightning heralding their way. The far villages who had to abandon their homes to seek shelter and protection could only guess as to the true size of what was to come. It was the end. To what end they had yet to find out.

The young woman soon arrived at her destination, which was a small circular room filled with a pale blue light. Runes were etched in silver on the walls, as they were drawn as waves flowing in a never-ending river. Yellow eyes flecked with gold were drawn to the only other occupant in the room. A young man with red spiked hair and when he turned to face her, his red gold flecked eyes shined with warmth that she had to come to cherish from her brother. He walked over as she met him in the middle.

"Ready to go Shizuma?" he asked

"Yes. Where are we headed?" Shizuma asked

"A forgotten place, just as before. It might lead us somewhere."

"Then let's get going shall we Kei? The sooner we do the sooner we get my little fireball back." Shizuma tried to sound upbeat

The two stood directly in the centre of the room, Kei started to hum a simple verse repeating it once it was done. The pale light glowed brighter and brighter as the two figures were swallowed whole within it. With a final burst of bright light the room thrummed in response. Then as quickly as the light came it suddenly went out. Softly the lights came back on resuming their pale colour. The room was empty. The two had simply vanished. A single dwarf came in dressed in a green tunic, leather pants and thick soled boots, puffing on a worn pipe; his eyes scanned the now empty room where they became a little sentimental. Shaking his long haired head slightly, to stop unwanted memories taking over, he tapped the lip of his pipe gently against his forehead in deep thought. Before promptly shoving the well-worn pipe back in his mouth where he presently started to puff on it once more. Turning to leave the empty room he took one last look over his shoulder, his deep set eyes hiding the small pain he tried to conceal.

"Bring that gal back home where she belongs" he whispered earnestly before he slowly walked out to the mad scramble of his once peaceful home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a better term for it. The sky was royal blue with not a single sight of a wispy cloud and the sun in full burning mode as it hung up high. The birds sang prettily as they swooped and dived. Other flying animals joined in the aerial display, even though some were much larger, they fitted in nicely with mingling with the smaller ones. Down in a valley, where the grass was thick and emerald-green, dotted around were multi-coloured wildflowers to add to the green sea. It certainly gave the impression of an oasis. As calm and serene as this haven was only one lone figure enjoyed this nature's treasure.

Sitting on a high ridge, overlooking the oasis to its full potential, in a white summers dress she quietly enjoyed the view. Absently she ran her hand through the grass; a small smile graced her lips as she continued to stare all around her. A bird landed just beyond her outstretched feet, head tilted to the side twittering away as if it were totally normal. The girl laughed merrily at the birds' behaviour and tried to encourage it to come even closer. Carefully yet eagerly the lonely girl held out her hand, not sure whether she wanted to touch or have it perch on her.

"I won't harm you. How can I?" the girl encouraged it

The little bird seemed to notice the loneliness of the girl as they flew straight onto the offered palm, still twittering away as if loving the sound of its own voice. A whimsical smile was brought forth as she held her hand higher to see the singing bird; all the while it showed no fear at all.

"You are a pretty thing. Then again this entire place is the same. All of it is beautiful. Too much so. Isn't it strange that I haven't seen anyone here or how I came to be here?" Pausing to look upwards at the sky, now seeing a cloud had graced its presence "Not just that little one, I have no idea…"

Before she could finish the bird flapped its wings and in seconds was off soaring away. The girl rose to her feet in a rush, her red hair billowing into her face as her red and gold flecked eyes shone in alarm. The landscape once an idyllic oasis had changed drastically. Gone was the clear sky, now it was as black as night with signs of a restless atmosphere. The emerald greenery underfoot, was now nothing but burnt undergrowth, all the flora had vanished.

"What is going on?" she worriedly whispered to the air

A chilly breeze blew around her as she shivered in protest. Turning around she came face to face with another person, the first as far as she knew, she had seen around. The newcomer was dressed totally in black, with a silk shirt, tight jeans and high-heeled boots to finish it off. The red-head was wary as she continued to look at the stranger; there was something very dangerous about her. The dark figure walked slowly forwards, all the while the red-head held firm as she stopped a few steps away. There was no sound now. The birds had stopped their singing. Even the feeling of being welcomed had vanished. It was emptiness in all its glory. The red-head decided to stay quiet, she hadn't a clue who she was or what was going on, the other one just continued to stare right at her.

"Have you truly gone Nagisa?"

At the mention of her name flickers of images flashed around them. The landscape turned from its darkened one as it merged into different scenes, never staying on one scene long. Among them was a wooded grove with twinkle of sunlit rays beaming down, rich green plains stretched as far as the eye could see and a calm lake surrounding by trees with a large Cathedral in the distance. People young and old, Mythical and human came and went. Some were filled with joy as they laughed and frolicked about, whilst others wore the face of anger and hate. The redhead looked startled at what was happening around her, trying to take note of everything she could see. The other figure paid no mind to them, her eyes remained fixed on the young woman, as if the goings on around her were normal, or more likely she knew what was happening.

Faster and clearer the images became. Throughout them all there remained one constant image, as red-gold flecked eyes couldn't bear to tear themselves away for long. A searing pain shot through her head, as she collapsed to her knees holding her head in her hands, willing the pain to fade. In one last display the images rested on a group of young women, as the red-head managed to look up, they were smiling and beckoning to someone to join them. A trembling hand started to reach out; the image made her heart ache, yet as soon as shaking fingers tried to touch, the image wavered like smoke. The same young woman as before was with them, the constant person which stayed throughout, with her silver hair and a loving look to her beautiful face as the images finally disappeared.

The two women were now in a white open space, just the two of them with no end in sight in any direction. The quietness surrounding the two was only broken by hard rapid breathing from the still kneeling redhead, as she continued to hold her head in her hands. The dark figure cocked her head to the side; arms crossed over her chest as she intently regarded the other.

"It seems that a part of you is still here" she spoke softly "how very troublesome"

She walked over to the huddled girl, taking her time as if in no great rush, reaching out her hand to clasp onto her. Before she could however a firm hand caught hold making her startle. Gripping tightly red-gold flecked eyes shot into pale red ones, showing fiery determination mixed with growing anger.

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself" the redhead growled shoving the hand away from her.

The once crouching figure now stood tall with her hands clenched tightly to her sides, her body tense and ready for anything. They stood for a moment sizing each other up, neither of them willing to make the first move. Growing increasingly impatient as well as a bit bored the dark one spoke up.

"My dear Nagisa. Why do you continue to fight me? You cannot win. Even now your strength is failing you."

"I will fight you, even if it costs me my life." Nagisa shot back

"That can be easily arranged"

"Go ahead! If you wanted me dead you would have killed me long before." Nagisa challenged

The Dark Queen remained silent. The silence itself was an answer for Nagisa. Looking around her, seeing nothing but white in all directions, an idea presented itself. Following what had just happened Nagisa knew it was the only solution, yet more questions rose up. Shoving those aside for the moment, Nagisa concentrated on her mental state, using up her last remaining bits of energy she focused on her task. The Queen looked uneasy now. She knew how powerful Nagisa could be, not to mention how quick she was to identify the different magic's. Her fears were proven true. A jolt pulled the Queen backwards, her body flickering like a flame as she looked down at herself. Looking quickly to Nagisa she noticed a small smirk with sweat sheening on her brow.

"What are you doing?!" Kaori yelled

Fire filled eyes opened to glare at her making the Queen flinch back "Making sure you will never find your answers."

"Foolish girl! Will you risk your memories, your mind and even your very soul to keep me out?" she spat

"Do you even have to ask?" Nagisa said as she once more closed her eyes.

Another jolt made Kaori realise that time was fast running out. For her at least. Closing her own eyes she began to concentrate. Nagisa was trembling from her own efforts, her energy fast depleting. _to complete this spell. By fire I'm so tired. I have no choice but to cast this spell, despite the consequences. It's only supposed to be a short-term.' _

Nagisa knew she had succeeded as she felt the effects take hold, even as another force tried to butt in. The presence tried to force its way in, but was quickly expelled. A distant shout of rage made her hum in approval. Her mind was beginning to lock down; a black haze began to emerge, as it systematically began to shut down her mental state. The darkness grew in her mind; her senses were being shut down. Nagisa felt tired. Her energy was drained as she fell into the abyss with one last thought. _'Shizuma.'_

* * *

Nagisa slumped to the cool stone floor; her manacled hands rang out in the quiet room. She lay there as still as the stone she laid on, her even breathing was the only sign of life coming from her. A scream of anger made everyone jump. An enraged Kaori pulled up the limp figure of Nagisa, giving her a quick shake to draw any movement from her, but the phoenix remained asleep. Snarling in anger Kaori threw the limp girl to the floor, waving a hand through the air, the runes on the floor flickered out. Two brute guards stepped forward and heaved the limp girl up, each grasping an arm and stood to attention to await orders.

"Throw this useless thing into one of the cells." The Dark Queen snarled

The Orc guards saluted and dragged the girl away. Down they went until they reached the underground tunnels, where the cells were chiselled from the stone. Here the air was musty, constant drips of unknown liquid echoed among the tunnels, the rattle of chains coming from Nagisa as she was dragged along, added to the dismal setting. Down they went a little father until finally coming to a stop. One guard easily held on to the young woman as the other opened the rusty door with a loud screech of disuse. Unbinding her from the manacles they threw her inside without a care, locking everything back up and walking away.

"Guards! Guards!" a male voice shouted from one of the upper cells

"Be quiet!" one guard growled against the small barred grate on the door

The man fell silent, knowing if he forced an issue with the Orcs it could escalate rather quickly and he was in no condition to fight back. The Orcs grunted and moved along, a little put out how easily the prisoner had obeyed.

"I hope we get to see sum fightin our way" one mumbled in disappointment "these puny weaklin's aint no fun."

"Aint gonna happen. We guardin this ere place and these prisoners too. Cept for that girl no one really puts up much of a fight."

"Well I'm hopin for sum action. I'll take anythin I can."

The Orcs marched off leaving the underground cells behind to those who were imprisoned there, alone and dispirited. But hope is a force to be reckoned with for those who have nothing to lose and much to gain. One set of cat-like eyes watched as the guards walked away. They noted their passage to and from the cells. Gathering as much information should a need arise.

"Soon we will be free again. Then Orc I'll give you what you seek." A male voice promised softly before the cat eyes disappeared from the grate.

* * *

"Why do you keep her alive my Queen?" Unae asked with a small bow

Kaori barely moved her head as she spared him a quick glance, her eyes more interested in what was happening outside or more often than not, lost within her memories. Arms tightly crossed over her chest it appeared she was ignoring the rather personal question, yet it was the total opposite. The question that bore so many answers each more indistinct than the other.

"Because I will it so." She finally spoke turning to face her _'shield'_ full on "She has answers I need to win this war and to keep the power afterwards. Troubling as her reluctance is, as well as this new development, it is still entertaining to see her try to keep me out."

"The shaman…" the dark elf tried to speak

"Leave her where she is. Her and her precious protector can rot in that cell." Shaking her head a little "No, I do not trust something as important as this with their inferior gifts or to tell me truthfully of what I seek."

"Even so my Queen, what makes you so sure that the phoenix knows anything about it" Unae asked hesitantly

"Do you doubt me my faithful one?" Kaori asked her tone tinted with hidden warnings

"No my Queen" he quickly replied with a bow of his head

"Then that is all you must know at present."

Kaori strolled over to the other side of her room, where different items were placed carefully on shelves. Unae stood still but his eyes followed her every movement.

"Bring up that infernal man from the cells. I need to replenish myself. After that I have a more suitable task for you." Kaori gave him a small smile that chilled even the dark elf's blood.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it :) Thanks for your reviews and those that have followed and favourite this. Gives me more confidence and will to write more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The camp was quiet, with only the odd sentry on watch or when it could be seen, guarding a tent. Flames from the torches and dotting braziers were the only light to illuminate the way. The moon up above was hidden; the perpetual dark cloud was a constant even at night. It was the perfect setting for intruders to walk freely. The shadows moved between the tents and other structures giving them invisibility as they walked along. The camp was huge, many race both of the Few and True lineage was united here under Her flag. The shadows moved to the outer rim, stopping behind a large construct they paused to collect themselves.

"You know the plan. Plan your diversion and set it up. Whatever you do don't cause too much havoc that the whole camp is up in arms." A deep voice instructed two of the group

With a nod from them both, the majority of the group consisting of five brave souls, left quietly and in seconds disappeared from sight. The two remaining crept backwards, retracing their steps until they found themselves in what appeared to be the living area. They didn't dare move forwards. Stretched out before them may have been tents, but as they found out not all slept in them. On the ground wraiths slept in huddles and occasionally larger creatures like a Nue or as one of the shadows pointed out a Chenoo, also slept underneath the clouded sky. Their plan needed serious redoing. Yet things were about to take a turn for the worse.

They didn't dare make any sounds, the wraiths already were twitching in their sleep and the closest ones to them were of the brawn class. A growl sounded from behind them. Twirling around in a rush they saw a sentry, make a pass by their location. Yet one misjudged their balance. Arms wind milling around they tried to steady themselves, the other was too busy watching the path to notice. Picking up his foot to balance them even more they didn't see the exposed root jutting out. They fell forward in protest, his foot caught under the root his arms splayed out knocking into something, which then fell down in a loud clang scattering the embers to the nearest tent. It certainly resembled something out of a slapstick comedy routine. Helping the other up, they both quietly groaned in dismay. A small fire was beginning to burn the tent; the embers they had knocked over were glowing coals. Their night seemed to have gotten worse.

The fire quickly grew, the orange flames roared high with sparks lighting off. It didn't take long for the call of _'FIRE' _to start. And soon enough the fire started to spread, both on tent and creature alike. Burning bodies tumbled and screamed their way out the tent, luckily doused or patted down by the hands on. The shadows were surrounded, they couldn't move with all the activity going on, they were too recognisable. One tent was filled with something that reacted strongly with fire. A huge explosion shook the night, the tent and closest creatures near it were blown away. It was now officially havoc. With shouts and screams on par with the sounds of roaring flames, it seemed the entire camp had awakened. A man jogged through ensuing orders in what little order was left. The shadows decided that this was now an opportunity to make a fast getaway. They turned around and decided to go back the way they had come. Low growls were heard then a creature appeared blocking their way. Before they realised it, the creature had shifted into a huge bear like monster, barrelling towards them blasting them back into the confusion behind. Scrambling to their feet avoiding the shifter they looked around. Both parties were stunned by the other. The light revealed who the shadows were. The redhead grabbed his partners hands, waved with a cheeky grin before sprinting off with the other not far behind.

"Hunt them down!" a commanding voice screeched, his voice barely heard over the ensuing madness

Three brawn class wraiths heard his cry; their muscles straining against the leathery black peeling skin, growled their pleasure and stomped off. The sheer size of the wraiths made up for their lack of speed, not to mention their claws and fangs could tear easily into flesh if you happened to be on the receiving end. The wraiths moved slowly through the chaos, their senses picking up the scent of the intruders. A huge bellow roared from all three, making the frantic men of their own army jump in fear, without another second to spare they stormed off. The hunt had begun.

"Well that went well" a voice spoke in spurts as they ran

"What?! That was not part of the plan!" another voice breathlessly replied

The two runners ran from the turmoil of behind, even if they didn't mean to cause such havoc. Ducking and swerving as they ran, they tried to confuse anyone that dared to follow. A blur of red and silver was all that was seen. A thundering roar quickly followed by two more, made them come to a complete stop. Trying to steady their hearts and quiet their ragged breathing, they waited for the creatures to catch up. It was after all part of the original plan. Shizuma looked to see where they were, they were barely into the woods and their position could be spotted easily. _'Those roars sounded a little familiar. Why oh why did this have to happen? Where did it all go so wrong?' _Kei sensed something hurtling towards them, bringing a shield of fire around the two, as a moment later a huge boulder struck it hard shattering into pieces.

"Wraith! You've fought them before Shizuma, watch yourself. There's more than one." Kei warned her as the creatures emerged

The young woman created fire in her hands, waiting to see her opponent before she formed anything, as she focused her gaze on a wraith that singled her out. Three wraiths in total, one stayed back as the other stalked off towards Kei. The wraith strolled towards her, its heavy footsteps made the earth tremble in protest. Shizuma eyed the large muscles and elongated fangs and couldn't help but gulp. One thing she knew for certain was that speed was definitely on her side.

Not waiting for them to make the first move Shizuma struck. Forming spears from her fire she launched them, only managing to graze it. The wraith sped up as it pounced. Shizuma rolled to the side; her flames encircled her body, burning the wraith as it passed overhead. A menacing rumble from its chest and the young woman knew it was getting angry. The creature wasted no time in attacking, delivering a swipe with its claws full-out, Shizuma dodged to the size only to be thrown backwards as the earth beneath her feet catapulted her back. Shizuma was getting very angry. More fire shards were made, as she threw them at the wraith as it came for her and when it was close enough, she quickly formed a fire tunnel as it blasted the wraith away from her. A howl of pain was all she heard and as she looked closer at her target, she understood why. The wraiths skin was blistered and burnt, the claws were twitching sporadically and white foam escaped from its mouth. Shizuma was a little surprised to hear a low growl to come from the dying wraith as she edged close, veering away from the sharp pointy claws. Even as she looked at the creature she felt compassion at its position. Swiftly she drew flames together into a sword and drove it deep into the heart, killing it quick and ending its pain. The fight was still going on.

Shizuma spun to find Kei, who was doing fine as he slew his wraith in a barrage of flame spears. Shizuma felt the earth violently shake beneath her, struggling to stay upright she looked towards the last wraith. Her partner stumbled and slid in her direction, she daren't move as she barely could hold herself up. The trembling stopped. Shizuma stared at the wraith before them, it didn't move just stared at them with its obsidian eyes. Kei decided to act, lobbing fireballs one after the other in its direction. Bursts of fire exploded and nothing was to be seen. When the dust settled down the two Mythicals gasped. The wraith was not hurt it still stood and not a scratch on it. Shizuma looked closer noticing that whilst its build was huge, it seemed to be agile than the other two not to mention its elemental attacks far succeeded what she knew.

"We're going to have to try a different approach with this one" Kei whispered softly to her

"Have anything in mind?"

"Nope" Kei honestly told her which obviously didn't go down too well

Before Shizuma could strangle him, Kei cautiously stalked to the left whilst Shizuma followed his lead and went to the right. The wraith remained where it was as its eyes flickered between the two. They attacked in sync with Kei attacking with pure white flames, the wraith was quickly swallowed up in the fire yet seconds later it lunged out, running straight towards Shizuma. It leaped. With her flames still encircling her hands she had no time for a barrier, she dived to the side barely escaping the sharp claws. She was the first to hit the ground hard, yet it gave her time to put her shield up, as a howl of pain she saw the wraith limp back from her. Kneeling low Shizuma watched the creature carefully; however the wraith had other problems, the problem being that Kei was getting ready to strike.

Kei shot at it with white flames like lightning hurtling fast, yet the wraith stamped its paw right on the ground as a wall of dirt blocked its way. Shizuma's eyes grew to dinner plates as she watched what he did next. Distracted by the lightning the wraith lost track of the phoenix. A cry from above made it lean back on its haunches and watched a hurtling comet come straight at it. A huge earthquake shook the ground, making Shizuma lose all control on her shield as she flattened herself against the ground. The tremors slowly faded and the dust still thick in the air. Scrambling to her feet she carefully crept forwards, her eyes seeing the signs of newly formed crater. She had to admit to herself that the size was quite impressive. Shizuma quickly found her partner, a bit dazed and covered with muck but otherwise unhurt as she hurriedly made her way over.

Shizuma stretched out her hand to Kei, who gladly took it with a huge smile on his face. Shizuma wore her own small smile, her eyes glittered with anger but the boy didn't notice, as he was too busy dusting himself off and quite frankly too chuffed with himself. The phoenix would learn soon enough. As he turned towards Shizuma he got quite a shock as a hard smack upside his head jolted him out of his jubilation.

"What was that for?" as he rubbed his head

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" Shizuma sharply told him as she clenched her hands tightly to her sides.

Kei took another look at his new sister, seeing past her anger to her fear. Realising that, he felt a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Kei apologised

Shizuma took deep breaths as she stamped down on her anger "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to shout. I'm not used to all this. Please just be careful"

The two fire wielders gave a warm smile the subject now dropped. Cries were heard in the distant. Kei motioned Shizuma to stay as he carefully went to scout. All too soon he was back, jerking his head towards the forest as they both started to jog.

"Well we got the camps attention. Let's lead them on a merry chase in the woods. The others need more time." Kei explained and she nodded in return

They had just taken a few steps into the darkened woods as shouts and growls were heard. They were seen and now they were being hunted. A fair-sized party was on their trail, with a grin full of mischief Kei signalled to Shizuma to follow, as he sped off in a red blur with a silver streak not far behind. The prey followed as best they could. The hunters were in control now.

"They must've been some kind of ghosts to disappear like that" one of the flustered followers muttered

"Shut it you numbskull. Aint no such things as ghosts" as he bopped the unfortunate one hard on the head

"Must have gone this way." The troupe plodded quickly off leaving their unfortunate comrade lying where he fell.

In amongst the darkness, hidden by the lush surroundings of foliage, two pairs of eyes watched on amusedly waiting for an all clear to move. The heavy footfalls faded into the night and the hidden now emerged.

"I hope all of Her men are that dumb" a musical voice filled with hidden mirth spoke

"Hah! You'd be surprised Shizuma. They haven't changed the standards since I last fought them. Meaning this war should be over all the sooner." Kei said clapping his hands together in relish

Shizuma flicked an errant strand of silver hair back over her shoulders as she scanned the area. Getting surprised this close to the other army was certainly not on her to-do list. '_Well it went rather well. Well at least at first. If Kei hadn't knocked over that brazier, which then fell on a tent filled with soldiers which then alerted the whole camp. By fire! How can anyone be that clumsy…Nagisa. Those two are definitely related.' _A small whimsical smile soon tugged on her lips. Kei, who was done with his quick trip around their little base, noticed that his dear friend was lost in thought, about to jolt her back until a rustle behind him caught his attention. Remaining stock-still to not give anything away, he spared Shizuma a quick look resulting in a grimace. The silver-haired girl was facing the other way and had not heard anything wrong. His hands started to glow, until a darkened flame covered them quickly distinguishing the light to all but him. Shizuma caught the tell-tale spark of phoenix fire out the corner of her eye before a shiver crawled over her skin. Her ears picked up an unusual sound and finally realised her predicament. Twirling around she saw a huge shape behind Kei, who in turn was arming himself with cold fire as he quickly rolled over towards her, rising quickly to stand by her side.

"Not all of us are easy to fool. Let us see if you live up to your races expectations." The voice growled out with undisguised relish

"What is that?" Shizuma whispered to Kei her voice trembling a little

"It's a manticore. Be careful of his tail the stings are deadly." Kei replied as he moved a little apart.

Shizuma never took her eyes off the creature. Being introduced to this new world she saw many a new race, but nothing really prepared her when she faced off something new and apparently something as deadly as this one. The manticore was quite a sight. It had the body of a lion, with the face and ears of a man yet the mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Even so the tail was the most impressive, as it swished Shizuma could see the huge spines which were dotted on its tail. Not a pretty sight.

The manticore struck before they had time to prepare. Flicking its tail the spines shot off towards them. No time for a defence the two phoenixes' dodged them as best they could. Shizuma got a shock as she turned to face the beast when she was struck hard, bowling her far away. Winded and wincing she raised her head to see it charging at her once more. Flames shot out but it never slowed down. Too scared she closed her eyes tight waiting for the attack. A cry rang out then a roar of pain. Shizuma opened her eyes to see Kei and the manticore circling one another, the latter having a burn on its left side whilst Kei looked ruffled. He formed his fire like whips so they snaked along the ground, flicking them at the beast when he got too close. Shizuma knew it could only go on for so long, thinking rapidly on what she could do to help. Her mind raced away with plans, but her yellow gold flecked eyes were hypnotized with the swishing of the spine tail. It clicked together. Moving quietly she positioned herself behind her foe, bringing forth a blade of cold fire. If Kei had seen her he gave no sign. The tail even had the audacity to swish its way out of reach every time she tried to grab it. _'Damn tail keep still'_ Once more it came within reach. Swiping her sword on the tail Shizuma missed her chance to sever it; luckily she managed to shear off the poisonous barbs. Crawling away quickly she stood up to see the damage. The manticore was howling in pain, as it cradled its tail protectively in its arms.

Kei hesitated as he looked at the anguished creature before him, he knew the spines would grow back, but even to him killing anything always disturbed him. Even it was war. The hesitation was all the manticore needed. Its eyes turned manic as it charged them, ripping the earth into clumps beneath their feet. Kei had no choice as Shizuma sadly watched on. The enraged beast was nearly on them, its red fur moved ironically like flames. Shizuma stood back behind Kei, as he drew together a vortex of white flames. The beast leapt and Kei fired. Caught up in the force the beast was covered in the pure flames, yells of pain as it was swallowed whole the force pushing them away. Shizuma watched on for a while before turning her head away. The sight before her was painful. Gradually the howls died down though the flames still burned. Kei slung his arm around Shizuma comforting her as best he could when a huge explosion rocked the sky. Both pairs of eyes looked ahead. Their mission was now complete.

"Come on Shizuma. Time to go on home" Kei softly spoke to her pulling her away from both sights, leading her home away from the misery of war.

* * *

The next day was warm and bright. Last night's escapades did little to the two youths as they made their way down to the woods. A few bruises and aches was all they had to show for what they accomplished. Not to mention a talk down from the mission leader about how dangerous they went about it. When Shizuma mentioned the words 'Kei' and 'accidentally', did he finally realise what had really gone on. Probably taking years off of his life in the process. Enjoying their free time, Shizuma and Kei walked into the woods following the trail beneath. They had walked it a few times before and soon they came to a small idyllic clearing. Shizuma sat on an overturned log, which turned out to be quite comfortable considering the lumps and bumps, her eyes and attention were focused on her surroundings. The comings and goings of the lithe and nimble people around her were ignored as she focused more on the beautiful open clearing. The trees grew to an impressive size, the sun barely filtered in through the thick overgrowth, for gentle rays twinkled below. The lack of sunlight or sky didn't dampen or belittle the woodland atmosphere; instead it enhanced the beauty more so. Mid way up the trees, Shizuma noticed a delicate yet sturdy lookout. Looking closer she could barely see the two elven folk standing watch. Breathing out a small sigh Shizuma brought her attention back on to her brother, whose gaze was focused across the clearing.

"Who are we meeting again Kei?"

"Some friends of ours. Maybe elven magic can help us, since it differs to the magic used by other races. If Nagisa… she could explain it better"

Shizuma leant her head against his shoulder "I wish it to Kei. Hopefully they can help us."

"Meira could give us a clue at least." Kei laid his own head atop of his sisters in comfort

Shizuma had met Nagisa's friends just days after her bonding. One she had still yet to meet, but the other two she had she quickly grew fond of. The first to arrive was Meira, a young Elf. Her tall nimble frame gracefully walked towards them, clothed in a tunic of emerald-green and leggings of rich brown with tanned boots to match. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a braid, framing her angular face and pointy ears, with her eyes the colour of almonds. Shizuma noticed her friend came armed even in her woodland sanctuary, her bow held loosely in her hand with her quiver resting on her back. As soon as she came upon them Kei jumped up to give her a warm hug which Shizuma gladly followed. Gesturing her to sit with them they didn't have to wait long before their next member to arrive.

Sounds of hooves were heard as they trotted near and soon he emerged in the small clearing. Ion was still a little shocking to Shizuma; she was used to Centaurs by now but still having the top half male with the lower of a horse still sent her reeling. Ion had shoulder length brown hair with a braided strap to keep it from going into his eyes. He was bare-chested with the only adornment being his sword that was strapped to his back. Once more greetings were made all-round as they seated themselves on the grass.

"Is _she_ not coming?" Ion looked at Kei

"I'm not sure. She said she would try" Kei shrugged his shoulders as Ion shook his head

"Last night I'm told was a huge success. The leader of which, couldn't help but praise the decoys. Spectacular I think the word he used" Meira spoke looking at the two before her "You wouldn't happen to know who they were would you?"

Kei cleared his throat as Shizuma heaved a sigh. It would have been spectacular too if anything they did that night was planned.

"Let me guess. None of that was meant to happen." Ion laughed at their expressions

"It all worked out in the end" Kei mumbled out bringing all of them to laughter

After a little teasing and joking the group quieted down, the sounds of the woods drifted to their ears. Shizuma sensed the mood change and wanted no part in what was to come. Their talks before hadn't led to anything substantial and each failure was beginning to chip away any last hope she still had left.

"Any luck?" Meira asked with a hopeful look

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to go on." Kei said as he hung his head

Ion clasped his shoulder in sympathy. The group realised, in that moment that Kei was very good at putting on a mask. He hid his own emotions well as he comforted others and being strong, never letting anyone see the raw pain underneath. The Etoile truly saw the bond that her Nagisa and he shared and was stunned. The group fell silent in a moment of respect. The rustle of the trees and the singing of birds were the only sounds to be heard. A twig snapped. Meira swiveled her head in the direction it came from, alerting the others as she did so. The four became still. The birds had stopped singing. Ion fingered the hilt of his sword as Meira touched her bow. Another twig snapped this time closer than before. Elf and centaur stood up in a flash, the two siblings quickly followed. Armed and ready they faced the wooded patch. As soon as the bushes surrounding the clearing rustled, Meira let loose an arrow notching another one immediately. Quiet followed after the firing, as the four stood still and tense waiting for any other sounds of movement.

"You did not just shoot at me!" Someone yelled out startling them

Meira paled at the sound of the voice. It was a familiar yet unexpected voice. A small groan came from Ion as he once more sat himself down, ignoring the approaching trouble. Shizuma looked to the others, wondering what to do. Kei groaned as he steeled himself, ready to face whoever was coming through the bushes. _'Well whoever it is certainly has a reputation. Meira looks as pale as a ghost, Ion is completely ignoring it altogether and Kei…well he looks resigned to the fact of their visit. This should be fun. Hopefully.' _Shizuma seated herself back on the log, watching Kei and her new friends closely, with the bushes rustling frantically across the clearing. A body soon emerged.

Shizuma watched with interest at the oncoming individual. To her it seems that whoever it was invoked numerous responses among her friends. All was soon made clear. A young woman with black dishevelled hair and what Shizuma could tell purple eyes with reptilian pupils. She remained quiet as she watched the angry woman storm over towards them. Amusingly she noticed Meira's attitude alongside the newcomers, apparently there was some history between them. The elf wasn't the only one, Ion and Kei knew her to an extent as she saw, but Meira seemed to be the most familiar. The young woman stopped a few steps away, her eyes burning as her hand rose holding firmly in it was an elven arrow. The elf looked from the arrow, to the girl with a quick glance to Kei, who shrugged helplessly. Meira was on her own.

"Greetings Akemi, you're late as usual. Is that the arrow I dropped earlier? Thank you for retrieving it for me." Meira tried an innocent act, but unfortunately it wasn't working

"Oh not a problem Meira. Happy to help" her voice replied dripped in sarcasm

"What took you so long?" Ion butted as Akemi turned to face him

"My grandfather wanted an update on what I'd learned" Akemi told them as she seated herself down in between elf and centaur, absently twirling the arrow in her hand.

Kei looked at Shizuma shrugged his shoulders then turned to the others, no doubt about to question on what she had found until he saw Akemi stare straight at Shizuma. Everyone looked between the two. Shizuma felt a little intimidated by the stare, which was a little unusual, however her eyes were very familiar.

"Ermm…Akemi you haven't really been introduced." Kei started to say

"You're Nagisa's bonded one. Shizuma Hanazono I take it." Akemi said as she stretched out her hand "I'm Akemi. I've heard many things about you."

"So have I." Shizuma replied as she shook the offered hand "All of it involves mischief and trouble"

"That's me" Akemi smiled like she had just won the jackpot

"Being a pain isn't something to be proud of" Ion prodded her and Akemi turned hostile

Kei and Meira quickly diffused the tension, mainly to keep Akemi from blowing up, as Shizuma watched on in interest. _'That one is surely quick-tempered. I wonder how much of it is real. Her eyes are like Sora's so she's from the dragon race.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Kei was talking to Meira about any help she could offer as the other two looked hopefully on.

"You can't?" Kei said with a slight squeal

"I'm sorry my friend. Her essence is blocked to me now. Whatever has happened to her, you must find her by other means." Meira looked saddened

"This is not good" Ion grumbled

"Chicken could be anywhere. This war on both sides makes it that much harder to search. Have you looked in all her old hideouts?" Akemi asked looking serious

"Mostly. Darian transports me and Shizuma there but it's getting too dangerous with only the two of us. We need more help." Kei spoke softly

"We all need help" Akemi looked to the sky

* * *

It was night and a family of phoenixes were quietly having some time alone together. Yasu and Asa sat near the burning fire on a love seat whilst Shizuma and Kei occupied comfy seats opposite them. Their topic naturally gravitated towards the war.

"What's happening back home?" Shizuma asked

"It's chaos." Yasu simply replied

"Reports come through slowly and more often than not are out of date." Asa carried on from her husband "The Dark One's men are wreaking havoc. They target known places of the Few, acting swiftly and brutally nearly always getting away. The squads are stretched thin with their hands already full."

"Can we help at all?" Shizuma looked at her family with a small hint of hope in her eyes

"I'm sorry Shizuma but all help is needed here." Yasu told her

"Attacks come swift and they are increasing. We have no men to spare." Kei murmured

Shizuma kept silent, the news was pretty much what she was expecting. _'Neither side can help the other. The Queen certainly has our backs to the wall. I wonder…'_

"Why do they focus their attacks here? Is this place that important?" Shizuma asked aloud

"These halls hold no strategic value to either side, but they are special to us. Not in a magical sense but in the hope it instills in us all"

"Because of the last war mother?" Shizuma asked

"In that war, the dark ones army was finally overpowered on the plains just below, also to add insult she herself was overpowered and captured. These halls became the beacon of light and hope. Apart from that though, peace treaties which have long been honoured have come from these halls, have only added to the rumours." Asa told her with pride

Shizuma gave a brief nod of her head as she heard this. She had read about the Shadow Wars back in Astraea, not to mention an eye-witness account from her beloved. It took her a while to see that events were occurring a little like the last time. However this war seemed to be darker more than ever, with events happening in the shadows more sinister. The stakes higher than any one life. Even if that life happened to be Nagisa's. _'Why does it all come back to Nagisa? Hasn't she been through enough? It seems whenever Nagisa tries to atone for her past, what she thinks she has to atone for, goes horribly wrong. It ends up lying more heavily on her shoulders' _A small frown marred her face as her thoughts turned sour. Asa placed her hand on her husband's arm in comfort, receiving a small sad smile in response. Both had seen Shizuma's mood go south, knowing that their daughter featured heavily in them. Kei glanced from one person to the next, not liking the heavy mood one bit.

"Well I say let them come" startling the others "there no smarter than the last time if you ask me."

Yasu spared his son a warm smile knowing exactly what he was trying to do "The joys of youth, to think so highly of one's self to the point of stupidity."

"You call it stupidity, I call it pure luck. I have got a good reputation going, not to mention sis here too, in defeating, causing havoc, scouting and just plain beating the dark ones men up and not getting more than a scratch or a bruise. I say we're doing a pretty good job." Kei said with a wide smirk

"You wouldn't have half the reputation if you weren't that clumsy." Shizuma teased him

"I am not clumsy!" Kei huffily replied but no one in the room believed him "it's all an act to fool the enemy into thinking I'm an easy target."

Asa shook her head at her son's words stifling the laughter that was bubbling inside her, her husband was chuckling himself at the sheer lie that their son just spouted off. It seemed even Shizuma wasn't fooled.

"Really? An act you say?" Shizuma said as Kei nodded his head "I suppose that knocking into the brazier was a part of your act, setting the tent on fire which roused the entire camp too."

Kei looked a little sheepish at that. It wasn't exactly his fault that it had happened. He certainly meant to lead most of the enemy away for the other team to go in, but not in the way it panned out. Certainly not his fault that he tripped on an exposed root and who in their right mind put braziers on the outskirts of camp? About to save his wounded pride a little, his father stepped in.

"Don't try to deny it son. You're as clumsy as your sister, maybe even more so" Yasu said fondly

"I was thinking of that last night. Not as bad as Kei, yet Nagisa had the knack of tripping over nothing." Shizuma smiled in remembrance

"You should hear some of what happened when she was a young girl. The trouble that girl caused." Asa chuckled

"Spark wasn't alone in some of them mother. Akemi was as much to blame"

"Who do you think roped her into them" Asa pointed out earning a few laughs all around

The mood was certainly lighter now, as the family sat around the table. Reminiscing and jokes were easy brought up without the heaviness of before. Shizuma was learning more about her new family as they did so, touched that they treated her so lovingly and accepted her into their fold with no problems. All because of the trust they had in one redheaded girl. _'I can see where Nagisa gets some of her traits from, but I have to wonder where the clumsiness comes from. Both her parents haven't shown any. That reminds me. When my dad gets back from abroad I'll have to introduce him. How can I explain all of this?'_

"Where does the time go?" Yasu sighed as he lovingly pulled his wife into his side

"You sound like an old man papa" Kei tried to tease him

"This old man can still wipe the floor with you" Yasu replied flicking a small globe of fire at him.

"Now don't start sparing or flaming at one another" Asa warned them in a warm tone knowing the friendly rivalry her husband and son had going on

"Yes dear."

"Yes mom" both of them obviously knowing who was really in charge of their family.

"There are some people arriving in a few days Shizuma. Please greet them for us at the portal gate." Asa asked kindly with a hint of a knowing smile

"Who are they?"

"You will know them when you see them" she said chuckling at the unsatisfied look on her daughters bonded

Hugs were given to the siblings as they started off to their own rooms in the tunnels. Kei was hazily staring ahead when the silver head looked over. She hated seeing him like this, lost and sad, so she tried to perk him up a bit.

"Kei" bumping his shoulder "Do you know what mom was talking about? The people who arecoming I mean."

"Not a clue." Kei moaned playfully "Usually I'm the first to know, thanks to Darian, but this time she has the lead on me."

"I hope it isn't some of the Council of Few. I'm already depressed as it is."

Sharing a chuckle the two walked with a lighter step until they came to Shizuma's room. After a hug goodnight and Kei disappearing down the corridor, each were wondering what the next few days would bring.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews and to those that have followed and favourite this :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The room was dark, the only light was coming from scattered candles dotting around the edges. Harsh winds were howling and beating against the solitary window, with lashes of rain pelting down its frustration. Sudden bursts of white light lit up the eerie space only to show a disturbing sight. In the middle, enclosed in a rune circle were two figures. One bound and kneeling with the other standing upright. The runes turned from their dim glow to a deep red. A heart wrenching scream shattered the night, with head thrown back and their face contorted in the most pain filled and scared features. His scream continued as the other did nothing but watch. A rush of wind blew from within the room, extinguishing the flickering flames and shockingly the runes too. As the scream started to die out, the lightning brightened the room enough to see more clearly. The bound figure was now hunched and trembling on the stone floor. Ethereal glowing came from the standing figure, dimly giving light to the darkened room once more. Some things should stay hidden in the darkness.

Quiet chanting in a soft tone began; words of an ancient tongue filled the room. The chanting figure moved towards the other towering over him, placing her hand stretched out above him. Too weak to move or shout they remained huddled on the floor. If they had the strength overpowering the other should have been easy, but against his foe it was nigh on impossible. With their black hair tied back, her pale reddish eyes now closed in concentration and her mode of dress concealed her well-toned figure. The Dark Queen was definitely a force to be reckoned with at any time.

Her chanting had stopped. Her eyes opened and her face grew expectant. The glow surrounding Kaori grew brighter. The man started to twitch erratically. His body convulsed making his chain bound hands and feet ring sharply on the stone floor. Their eyes flew open wide, stark fear was etched in them as they looked upon the dark figure before them. The convulsions rapidly increased as the body literally flew off the floor with each one. Something was being forced to come out. Whimpers of pain and spit flew from the captive's mouth, knowing instinctively that screaming would only make the pain worse. The runes relit themselves to a pitch black with smoke faintly rising from each one as they surrounded the two. The body stopped convulsing. Kaori finally moved. She knelt beside the prisoner careful not to touch; as once more she began to chant this time her voice filled the room. The runes pulsed to the magic. The victim began to twitch once more unable to stop the short moans and yelps of pain. The Queens voice grew to a crescendo as she placed her hand on the prisoner's chest; the runes pulsed in response to the dark magic. Then came the death scream.

He screamed his lungs out, his body arched upwards by her touch. A silvery manifestation began to occur surrounding the screaming man. As the chant grew the silver mass began to emerge fully. It was a ghostly image of the man, scrambling in panic as it tried to latch itself back in his own body. The chanting carried on and so did the deafening scream. The soul was ripped free. The scream suddenly stopped and the man fell to the ground dead. Kaori finished her part, the soul sucked into her own body all the while it tried to flee from its fate. Her chanting stopped and the runes flickered out. The room was dark and still once more. The Dark Queen rose to her feet her eyes open in satisfaction.

"How refreshing" Kaori whispered

* * *

The ear-splitting scream reached even the lower levels, the long tunnels echoing the scream made it last far too long. Cat eyes suddenly appeared at one of the grates of the cell doors, his eyes whilst wide and frantic kept it together as they tried to see some clue about what was going on. Finally the last echoes of the death scream died out and all was still once more. Only the occasional dripping was heard in the lonely halls. The feline eyes withdrew to its darkened lair.

"That's another lost soul being ripped away" a feminine voice whispered from inside

"I don't want to know what torture she unleashes to make them scream like that" a male voice replied

"May our spirits watch over us and that we may never find out"

* * *

It was late afternoon with the sun still clinging to the sky, as darkened rays of the oncoming night began to trek their way across. The hallways of an élite school were deserted, with all residents either in the dorms or office. Yet something was off this quiet evening. The usual peaceful atmosphere coupled with the feeling of safety was conspicuously absent. No longer did the walls and grounds give the lodgers the freedom and security it once did. Now it boasted of isolation and danger. Even the staff that looked after the school felt the new effects though not knowing the reasons why. New rules were put into place and enforced, such as a curfew for the dorm students, little things that never seemed enough to break the feeling of impending trouble. Something was going to happen.

It was a little after the curfew bell had rung; the main school residence looked to be clearly deserted, except for one solitary dim light. The Head Sister it seemed was still working diligently. The sound of tinkling china and quiet shuffling was all to be heard from her office. When The Sister had finished putting her newly brewed tea down on a small table, did she perk her ears at a sound. A sound that shouldn't be heard at this time of night. Footfalls were coming in her direction. Casually she flicked her hand out, wand flying from her sleeve to be caught graciously. With a flick and swish of her wand, sparks lit and her office thrummed in response to a well-known spell. The footfalls drew nearer, the more clearer they became, as the Sister could now distinguish that there were at least half a dozen in total. Give or take one. They stopped just outside her door. Bracing herself for any eventuality she moved away from the seating area in front of her desk and just a ways from the door. All was still.

_Knock. Knock._

That simple knocking of her door broke all her tension. She let her shoulders slump with relief, quickly disappearing into embarrassment at her own foolishness. It was her after all that had asked them to come after curfew. The big pot of tea should have made her realise the connection sooner. Flicking her wand once more, the thrumming of the room dispelled.

"Come in." she called out as she walked over to sit in the comfiest chair she possessed

Settling herself down, she watched as her six treasured girls filed in all quiet and serious as they sat and waited for her to begin. It tore a little at her heart to see them like this. Remembering with great fondness their loud, exuberant and loving natures they gladly gave to all those around them. How she treasured teaching them, on days when she was lucky enough to finish early. Now all that had gone. Gazing into each of their faces, their eyes showed much. Too much for a young woman to have to bear. She knew too how they missed their departed friends, one in particular. For she too had come to like the outspoken, energetic and bubbly girl, that had graced the halls for a short while. Shaking her head to dislodge the memories, she sat up straighter and her demeanour changed to that of a sorceress with bite.

"Thank you for coming girls. I know it's late but I thought it best to give you the news quickly."

"Is about the War Sister?" Miyuki asked and they all looked towards their elder

"Yes dear." The girls shuffled in their seats even Chikaru who was serving the tea rattled the china in a nervous twitch "I received news from the Council early this morning regarding the new legislation that has come into effect." The Sister stopped there to have a sip of her tea

"What is it?" Shion asked

The Sister sighed as she spoke "The immediate withdrawal of all the Few from human facilities."

The girls broke out in whispers as they heard this; the Sister let them talk it over as she privately knew where this conversation would surely lead. Miyuki managed to calm the others down, as once more they waited for the Sister to continue but one had a question.

"If they want us to leave Astraea, where would we go?" Tamao asked as she cradled her tea in her hands

"The _Council_ wishes for all those underage to go into hiding…" The Sister was broken off the loud snort and loud exclamations of shock

"No way are we just going to hide!" Yaya declared

"Sister there has to be something or somewhere we could help out." Chikaru asked with anger lacing her tone

"Girls, girls" the Sister tried to calm them down. It took a while but the girls quietened down yet they were still quite angry. "As I said the _Council_ wishes this, I didn't say that it was all you could do. Think on it a little."

One by one the girls went from angry, to confused, to recognition and then finally on to resolved. They each knew where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do. Nothing was more important than this and they finally had their chance.

"How?" Kagome asked

"I have been in constant contact with Nagisa's…" she paused watching the collective flinch "with Asa shall I say. She has kept me informed of the goings on within her Council and our own. If you wish to go they will be able to put you up, though as for what help you can provide that is up to them."

"We can really go there?" Yaya asked in surprise

"Shizuma is there" Miyuki whispered

"Nagisa-oneesama" Kagome stated making the room quiet

"The choice I leave up to you. Please think it over carefully. I can only give you until tomorrow to come to an agreement." The Head Sister told them kindly "Now get yourselves off to bed."

The Sorceress shooed them off in a motherly fashion, wishing them a good night as she herself started to her own room. Her thoughts were far from calm. The last few days had been fraught with tensions and worry. The constant feeling of danger and of being watched followed her every move. It was exhausting for the woman as she knew instinctually what it could mean. _'I am getting too old for this. All I wanted was to teach and guide the next generation. Never would I thought that I would be in a war, see the rise of darkness and most of all to see my young girls suffer. If I know anything in my long life, it is whoever follows me will not catch me easily or harm my charges. I have to make preparations.'_

* * *

"Do you hear that?" the cat eyed man whispered

It didn't take long to hear someone coming their way. The man placed his charge in the farthest corner of the small cell, away from any danger, as he readied himself to pounce if they were indeed coming to this place. A rattle of chains mingled in with the footsteps and was silenced when they stopped. It was replaced with the jangling of keys. It was just outside their cell.

"You sure it's alright to do this?"

"I ain't luggin a dead weight thru them tunnels every time. Cides we ain't gotta feed her."

"Like ya thinkin. They can starve too if they try an help her"

Snorting of laughter was heard and a key was heard opening the cell door. Timon braced himself; the two Orc guards usually wouldn't be too much of a challenge. However meagre rations and lack of exercise put him in the disadvantage. Bright light of the outside made him flinch for a second before he launched himself at them. A heavy weight was hurled into him, making the Balam land heavily on the ground. The sound of a metal bolt scraping shut made him hang his head in shame. He had failed.

It wasn't until his companion started to heave something off him that he remembered something barrelling into him. Quickly he shuffled from beneath the weight and helped her move the body to the lightest part in the cell. The woman carefully positioned the figure and finally they saw what was dumped into their cell. A young woman with red hair and pale skin lay unmoving as the two stared.

"I wonder why they chucked her in here with us?" the man spoke softly

"You've seen her before Timon?" the woman asked him

The man snorted in amusement "I'll say I have. She's the one fighting the Orcs every time they take her. She sure can fight. I wonder why _She_ keeps this one alive"

"Information most likely" the woman said as she sat by the wall nearby her eyes gazing intently on the sleeping woman

"Well we'll soon find out Alexis, when she wakes" Timon shrugged as he sat by her side

* * *

The warning bell rang in the distance. A new school day had started. But for some it had a new beginning. As they agreed the night before, the Few gathered at the lake far from eavesdroppers and added privacy. The girls knew what they wanted to do; they had to make sure all of them agreed on it.

"We have to make a decision on what we are going to do." Shion asked them all

"I think we all want the same thing" Yaya spoke up "to find Nagisa"

Tamao and Kagome nodded their heads earnestly as Chikaru smiled her warm smile in agreement

"I want to find Nagisa-chan too." Shion started to speak fidgeting a little at what she was about to say "Do you truly understand the risks if we go to the Isle? The war is focused there they may not want children like us about."

"Does it matter Shion-san?" Miyuki looked over to her "I'd rather try than not at all"

"Besides Shion, the Sister herself assured us that we wouldn't be in the way" Chikaru placed her hand on her friends arm

"We promised them both that we wouldn't give up" Kagome told them as she held tightly onto her bear

The girls grew silent letting the serenity of the lake wash over them. The morning sun twinkling like diamonds on its surface and the warm rays gently bathed them.

"Then we know what we must do" Shion determinedly said with a smile

Yaya raised her eyebrow and smirked at her sempai "Get packing and tracking"

A joyous giggle erupted from the girls, the first in such a long time. Miyuki took hold of her girlfriends hand and started to lead her back to the dorms. The rest following behind, joking and teasing with one another like nothing had changed. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders and they made certain to make the best of it.

The rest of their day went by swiftly. They had informed the Head Sister, by Chikaru's familiar, of their decision and got themselves ready to depart. Even with the dormitory lacking in students, the hustle and bustle of the departing girls sure made up for it. The sounds of running feet, running up and down the corridors with shouts and laughter mixing in were only some of the organised chaos that was happening. You would have thought the school had knocked some maturity into the students, but you'd be wrong. The day grew on and the Few were finally finished, their bags stacked neatly by the door as the girls themselves were having one last tea in the lounge. They had been notified earlier to be in the Warren before the end of the school day, not wanting to draw any more attention to their departure. They were after all quite popular even if they didn't think so personally.

Time moved on and the girls left plenty of time to make their way to the Warren, double checking that the library was empty before lugging their bags and themselves in. They settled down around the table in quiet, as they finally began to get nervous. It was true that they had faced more foes in the grounds, yet the idea of travelling to a realm where True Mythicals lived, engaged in a brutal war and faced constant threats every day was by far making them shiver in fear. They were young Few after all.

"I wonder how Shizuma is doing." Miyuki whispered

"You never really told us about how she got on" Shion reminded her

"I couldn't stay for long afterwards so I don't really know myself" Miyuki shrugged her shoulders as a warm hand latched onto hers

"It feels so strange." Chikaru spoke softly

"Chikaru?" Shion nudged her along

Chikaru shook her head slightly "I just never thought I'd see myself caught up in a war. Let alone willingly go into the heart of one. Knowing the dangers and risks seems so small compared to what we could lose. I guess I've changed more than I realised I had."

The Few grew quiet whilst they listened to the motherly witch, her words having more of an impact when they compared it to themselves. Yaya being her usual self decided to lighten up the air, as she started to tease her older friends who welcomed the change in pace. Soon enough laughs were heard echoing around the Warren and the tinkling of china of someone preparing beverages. One lone figure however was making her way to the library, her face thoughtful and set. She knew exactly what she was looking for as she headed straight to the locked relic section, where all valuable and secured books were kept. Inside was full of old tomes as thick as bricks and as big as a drawing pad. Nestled in between them was a small black book, valuable only in information to the one person that ever had dared to read it.

"So this is where you hurried off to" a cool voice spoke

Tamao turned around quickly looking quite shocked "Miyuki! Don't do that!"

The medusa walked steadily over to her beloved looking a little confused as she wrapped an arm around the elementals waist, she took her eyes off the blunette to look into the cabinet where her answers where made clear.

"I thought I'd better bring it along. Who knows, it might still come in useful." Tamao assured her

"Good thinking Tamao" Miyuki hugged her tighter to her side

Tamao rested her head on the other girls shoulder as she mumbled on "I hope we find her Miyuki. I miss her"

"I know you do. All we can do is try. I don't think for a minute that Shizuma or Kei are relaxing in attempts to find her. You know how stubborn Shizuma can be." The two girls chuckled "Let's put the diary into one of the bags and re-join the others"

* * *

Once more the redheaded young woman was tossed ungraciously into the cell, this time however into concerned waiting arms. Timon caught her stumbling a little under the throw, as he quickly laid her down. Alexis made sure the young woman was made comfortable.

"What is the matter with her?" the muscled man asked

His gaze was focussed on the very still young woman, whose red head was held carefully in the lap of Alexis. Gentle fingers touched the lifeless one; her own eyes were closed tightly shut as she looked within herself. The man held his own counsel as he watched her work. Time had no meaning for them in the small space of the cell, not to mention not knowing the time anyways. The life of a prisoner was seeing the same four walls of a cell and if you were unlucky enough to leave it, it was to meet your judgement. A small gasp broke the silence as eyes quickly shot open and her hold tightened on the sleeping woman. Tears were unshed in her hazel eyes that worried the man greatly, rising to his feet he rushed over to her side in a flash. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Alexis?" half pleading and half comforting

Her hazel watery gaze held his catlike ones in a locked trance "Oh Timon. This poor lost one." As she once more reassured herself that the woman was really there in her arms.

Timon looked from one to the other. Both Alexis and he knew that the redhead was constantly being dragged out of their cell, to only be tossed back in when they had finished with her. What kept her in the sleepless state was a mystery that had troubled them, since she had been tossed in with them as she was now. Looking directly at Alexis he gained a small glimpse of what he hoped was right yet secretly despaired.

"Alexis do you know what ails her?" speaking softly

Alexis shook her head in exasperation as she shrugged her shoulders to add to the dilemma, her bruised face showed her anger but it softened greatly when her eyes fell on the girl.

"I think someone has broken her mind trying to do arts that they do not understand. From what I can see this little bird, has shut herself away to protect herself, but little by little she is losing her very essence. There is little I can do here."

Alexis began to cry at the thought, tears streamed down her face as her quiet sobs shook her lean frame. Timon wasted no time in pulling the quivering shaman into a fierce hug, trying to soothe her down.

"Is there nothing we can do?" he mumbled into her hair

"Not here. _Her_ magic taints all that try. I need space and natures energy to guide me. You do as well Timon." She sobbed

Things never seemed to improve for the two captives. Alexis finished crying, drying her wet cheeks on her marginally clean leather sleeve, as Timon still kept an arm around her shoulders. Cat eyes looked on to the pale calm face, his mind trying to think of plans to get them out of here, each one looking depressive at each turn. An errant thought suddenly occurred to him about the sleepless one, did she even have anyone or anything waiting for her outside.

"I wonder if she has anyone, or even if they are still looking for her. Who is she?" he distractedly mumbled aloud

Alexis gave him a tiny smile. "She does have someone to get back to; her spiritual energy is connected by soul to another. My dear Timon, she is the link between the souls of us all. If she fails, we will all end up in the darkness."

The solemn proclamation and its delivery were met with a sombre air. The seeing gift could be interpreted in so many ways. However it did give them one clear goal. One in which they both felt that completion was necessary, sooner rather than later. All three of them needed to escape.

* * *

It was pitch black in the grounds near the lake. The stars were hidden behind the clouds and the moon itself gave little light. Through the thick wood the sounds of the nocturnal animals were heard and the snapping of twigs was considered normal. However it wasn't normal if accompanying the sounds of twigs snapping and rustling of bushes, were small globes of light in various colours bobbing along merrily. Whispers were heard as it came closer. The lake reflected the colours of the bobbing globes as the troupe of girls stopped at its bank.

"I wonder where she is" Yaya looked about as she dropped her bag near her feet, the others following her example

"She's probably running a bit late Yaya-chan" Shion said

The Valkyrie proved to be right. Ten minutes later a huffing Sister came panting through the trees a small globe of light lit her way as she came to a stop near the girls. Luckily the Few let her get her breath back as they conversed quietly between them. Since she was no spring chicken anymore the Head Sister was grateful to them for that, after one steadying breath she drew herself up and the girls grew still.

"I see you're all packed and ready to go"

"We only packed essentials and a few change of clothes and shoes. The rest we left behind" Shion told her

"Not to mention a couple of books in Tamao's case" Yaya teased her friend

"Huh talk about yourself with a photo of your girlfriend Yaya" Tamao shot back causing the others to giggle

"I've also got a bag for Shizuma just in case" Miyuki pointed to a small bag

The Sister looked fondly over the group "You've grown up quick my dears. I just want to say a few things before your ride get here" she spoke lovingly trying to stop her tears from falling "I am so very proud of you. You may have grown up quickly these past few months but I am glad to see that you have kept your hearts intact. Please be extra careful out there and know that I am waiting for your return. Every single one of you. Whatever you do don't lose hope in yourselves or each other."

Her words had a devastating effect. Tears had begun falling from the girls eyes and the sniffles were about. Each tried to hide it but failed dreadfully. A little fairy didn't even try. Placing her bear steadily on her bag she quickly hurried over to the Sister opening her arms wide at the last moment, receiving a warm hug and soothing words.

"Please be careful my little fairy. Stay by your Onee-sama's side when things get rough. Don't lose your sweet nature." She whispered

"I will" Kagome replied as she drew with eyes puffy and sniffy nose

The Few needed the reassurance they had always been given from their teacher, as one by one they each said their goodbyes and a hug as a cool sudden breeze washed over them. As quickly as it came the wind blew out and all eyes focused on the same thing. Further down the lake's bank a small figure stood stock still huffing on a pipe. Darian was waiting. Gathering their bags the Few all walked down to meet him.

"You girls ready?" he asked them

"Nice to see you again Darian" Miyuki greeted him "I'm guessing this time is going to be like the last?"

"Yup. Gonna be rough" smiling slightly at the girls nervous fidgets

Darian set about positioning the girls making sure each had a hold of their luggage and roughly explaining their trip. Which Miyuki looked highly sceptical at since she remembered it quite differently. Plodding back to his original position Darian nodded his head gravely at the Sister, who gladly returned it. The winds picked up in a sudden squall surrounding the girls and pushing the Sister back a few steps and just as before the winds soon died out, leaving an empty shore line in front of her.

"Please be safe" she whispered

"A smart move Hida-sama" a smooth voice spoke from behind

The Head Sister grew still as she heard the words. Even though she knew it was coming, actually hearing them was an entirely different matter. Remaining calm and her posture relaxed she turned to face her guest. The man was as tall as her and lithe as well. His skin was as black as night, his hair pure white which hung past his shoulders and his ears betrayed his elfish heritage. His eyes had no trouble in seeing in the darkened light, as rumours say they could see even better in pitch blackness much like the dwarves. He was of the Dokkalfar race, dark elves, which were more inclined with the darker arts than their cousins. The Head Sister didn't need to ask or think too hard for a name, as his was written in the history books alongside his mistress.

"You won't lay a hand on my girls. I have made sure of that for now Unae." The sorceress finally spoke

The dark elf shrugged his shoulders slightly "My dear Sister you've sent them only to a drawn out death. How can _you_ protect them from here?"

"How can you hurt them now?" she retorted

"There's still time yet" a small sinister smile appeared on his face

The Sister knew what would happen and couldn't prevent it; however she only needed to stall him a little longer as her fellow Few were scheduled to meet her here very soon. A solution cropped up; even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I'm surprised Unae. It was your Queen who dealt with the Sisters before me; I thought I would be honoured by her not by her pawn."

The Dokkalfar tensed a little and she knew she struck a nerve. But the crafty elf soon recovered. Dark shadows reached out towards him slowly masking his body as he slowly became one with the night.

"My Queen is too busy to deal with such trifle things. Her power is expanding and her reach has become wider. Soon you shall feel it too."

"I warn you Unae, if I find out the damage you have done to a child under my care, you will receive a much harsher punishment" the dark one continued to smile "that goes for Nagisa too you do realise"

The sinister smile was wiped clean off his face as a snarl of rage filled its place. Even though it wasn't good news to hear, it was enough to know that the phoenix was alive. That was enough. The darkness had completely wrapped around Unae, making him disappear from sight. The sorceress tensed, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Darkness overcame her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my story :) I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
